Mad World
by ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername
Summary: Carina Moreau has been roaming the world for more than two hundred years. After living as a nomadic vampire for so long, she starts to find the world boring and has no reason to live. That is until she stumbles upon a familiar face currently living in Forks, Washington. Will this coven of vampires help her see the world in a different view?


**AN- So here is another story idea that won't get out of my head. The title is based off of one of my favorite songs, ****_Mad World._**** I prefer to use and listen to Gary Jules version of it from 2003, but it was originally written by Roland Orzabal in the Tears for Fears band in 1982. Enjoy.**

_All around me are familiar faces, _

_Worn out places, worn out faces,_

_Bright and early for their daily races,_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere._

_Their tears are filling up their glasses,_

_No expression, no expression,_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow,_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

_And I find it kind of funny,_

_I find it kind of sad,_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take,_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world._

_-Mad World_

* * *

Chapter One: Familiar Face

I sighed quietly to myself as I walked down the busy sidewalk. I guess Seattle hasn't changed in the many years I haven't visited the dreary city. Still the same old place under all these new buildings.

Quickly, I am pulled directly out of my thoughts as a person bumped into my shoulder. They end up sprawled out on the ground with their bags thrown everywhere due to the speed he was walking and my rock hard body.

"I'm sorry, I must of not been looking to where I was going," I muttered in my slight Cajun accent I still had from my hometown in Louisiana as I bent down to help the man with his items.

He angrily got up as he roughly grabbed the bags from my hands while muttering profanities under his breath at me. When he saw me, his expression turned from one of anger to one of shock at my beauty. Then he smiled at me, "No, it's fine, Miss. I should have watched were I was going."

I looked at the man in front of me, smelling his blood as his pulse began to run. Somewhere deep in me wanted to drain him dry, but I kept down the temptation with help from the two hundred years I have walked Earth. I needed to go hunt. So I nodded as I passed the man while making sure to hold by breath. He just kept gazing at my perfect face like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It seemed to me that people never change their ways. There attraction to my kind always seemed to win them over and cause them to bend to our will. Apparently a pretty face is all you need to get whatever you wanted. It annoyed the hell out of me.

Up ahead I saw an alley that lead to nowhere, so I quickly turned down it to escape the ignorant humans after I made sure no one was watching. I needed to leave the city to hunt and going out by the building tops seemed good to me.

* * *

I threw down the mountain lion's body when I felt that the blood was drained and wiped my mouth. Now my hunger was gone and I could continue to walk the streets, just waiting for something interesting to happen to my life. This has been my plan for two centuries and it seem that it never worked. Maybe I was just cursed with a never ending life of nothing.

That was when I heard a twig snap behind me.

Sensing that it wasn't a mere human, I turned around faster than the speed of light, then I dropped to a crouch and bared my teeth at the intruder. When I saw who it was I laughed and ran over to hug the man that I haven't seen in over one hundred years.

"It's good to see you Carlisle. How have you been?"

The blonde man smiled widely at me, "Oh Carina, it has been decades. I have been wonderful. Now, I must introduce you to my family." He then gestured to a few people staring at us in unease behind him.

I noticed how he had said the word family and not coven.

"This is my wife, Esme, and a few of my children, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"Pleasure to meet you all. As you might have figured out, my name is Carina Moreau. I met Carlisle back when we were both visiting Italy for a short amount of time. After we left the Volturi, I figured it would be better if we went our separate ways. Though I am sorry I haven't visited for ages. It seems like I left for England only yesterday," I rambled on to them.

Esme looked at me warmly. I could see that she was clearly the overly caring type. She had caramel colored hair and was pretty average height. Of course her eyes are the signature amber color of a vegetarian vampire, but they had a kind look to them. A look I almost never see in any vampire's eyes.

The tall man that was smirking at me was Emmett. He looked to be the fun one in the family. His hair was real curly and was such a dark brown that it was almost black. He looked to be very muscular and probably not one to go up against in a fight.

Next to Emmett stood Jasper. The honey blonde haired man looked at me with caution. The old bite marks covering him gave me an obvious feeling to stay away from him and that he was dangerous. I wonder how he got them... Maybe the old Vampire Wars or he used to work with the Volturi, though I doubted it was the second one.

The last man I saw was who I presumed to be Edward. He was tall and had copper colored hair. Edward was looking at me in question, although I have no idea why.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, Carina," Esme said as she walked over to give me a hug. "Carlisle has mentioned you to me quite a bit."

"Has he? Now I feel bad for not visiting since Chicago, but what has you here near Seattle? Still in the doctor business?" I asked with curiosity.

Edward looked at me closely, "Chicago? I was changed by Carlisle in Chicago."

Carlisle nodded, "Right after Carina left was when that outbreak of Spanish Influenza started."

"Why don't we go back to he house and talk? You can then meet Alice, Rosalie, and Bella," Esme spoke after a little pause.

I smiled at the family, "I would love to. Haven't had decent company in years."

**AN- So how was the first chapter? Let me know in a review... -Laura**


End file.
